jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyfall (film)
This will be the 23rd James Bond movie in the EON Productions official series and the 25th James Bond film overall. Daniel Craig is on contract for four films, this being the third. Producer Michael G. Wilson has stated that preliminary work will start on this movie in January 2009. Writers are scheduled to begin the movie script by the end of January 2009. There have been apparently conflicting reports relating to whether this movie will be released in 2010 or 2011, the studio favoring the former with producer Michael G. Wilson mentioning the latter. This won't be a continuation of "Quantum of Solace" or so claimed two-time Bond depicter, Daniel Craig. Addressing the future of James Bond movie, Craig slammed down the speculation that "Bond 23" would be part of a trilogy. "No fucking way," he said to Collider at "Defiance" press day. "I'm done with that story. I want to lie on a beach for the first half an hour of the next movie drinking a cocktail." Explaining further, the 40-year-old actor insisted, "We've finished this story as far as I'm concerned. We've got a great set of bad guys. There is an organization that we can use whenever we want to. The relationship between Bond and M is secure and Felix is secure." He then added on where he would like to see the franchise is moving on, stating, "Let's try and find where Moneypenny came from and where Q comes from. Let's do all that and have some fun with it." Ian Fleming's short story "007 in New York" is rumored to going to be the basis for this film. It was first published in the The New York Herald Tribune in 1963 and then in the US edition only of Fleming's 'Thrilling Cities". It was first published in the UK in November 1999 in The Sunday Times magazine supplement as a tie-in with the film release of the Bond movie The World Is Not Enough (1999). It's working title was "Reflections in a Carey Cadillac" and it's original title was "Agent 007 in New York" when published in the NY Herald Tribune. The story features a Bond Girl called Solange, a name which was used for a character in Casino Royale (2006). For the first time in 2002, the short-story was added to the "Octopussy and The Living Daylights" compendium which includes these two short stories plus "The Property of a Lady". This was the first time that the short story was published alongside other Bond short stories. "007 in New York" is the shortest and also arguably the least well-known of all the Ian Fleming James Bond short-stories. The story is famous for representing two story elements: (1) it includes James Bond's only literary shopping expedition and (2) it includes his recipe for scrambled eggs. Quantum of Solace (2008) director Marc Forster has mentioned that he isn't planning on signing-on to direct this movie. Again, this movie is not expected to be a direct follow-on from Quantum of Solace (2008) and Casino Royale (2006) which the former was a direct sequel to the latter. Producer Barbara Broccoli has said that the series "will go on to other different stories from now on." However, there still is likely to be the appearance of the QUANTUM organization, but with different villains. Moreover, Broccoli has also hinted at the possibility of a trilogy, which means a connection with Casino Royale (2006) and Quantum of Solace (2008), saying that "I think in some way, he will go after the Quantum organization. So in that sense, it may become a trilogy, but we haven't really structured it that way." It has been touted that this film will be shot in New York. In the published Ian Fleming stories, James Bond goes to New York in "Live And Let Die", "Diamonds Are Forever", "Goldfinger" and the short story "007 in New York". In the movies, he went there previously in Live and Let Die (1973). It has been touted that this film will be shot in New York. In the published Ian Fleming stories, James Bond goes to New York in "Live And Let Die", "Diamonds Are Forever", "Goldfinger" and the short story "007 in New York". In the movies, he went there previously in Live and Let Die (1973). With the use Quantum of Solace (2008), an original Ian Fleming James Bond story title for the Bond movie made prior to this, there now remains only four unused original Fleming titles that could possibly be used as a title for this film. These are "The Property of a Lady", "The Hildebrand Rarity", "Risico" and "007 in New York" (aka "Agent 007 in New York"). There has been a strong suggestion that this film may be filmed in New York. Interestingly, the 007 Magazine has reported a time when in the early days of trying to film what would become Never Say Never Again (1983), the following 1975 Bond movie New York location scout occured: "In 1975 McClory Kevin McClory, accompanied by Sean Connery, traveled to New York in order to scout locations for their new 007 project then entitled James Bond of the Secret Service. The script, co-written by McClory, Sean Connery and Len Deighton (thriller writer and creator of the Harry Palmer character immortalised on screen by Michael Caine) included scenes inside and outside the Statue of Liberty, where the villainous SPECTRE has a secret base from where they launch robotic sharks to keep away any prying intruders." The characters of Miss Moneypenny and Q, who have not appeared in the last two Bond movies Casino Royale (2006) and Quantum of Solace (2008), are said to be returning in this movie. Samantha Bond, the last actress to play Moneypenny, has said that she won't be returning to the role. As such, a new actress would likely be cast when/if her character returns to the series. Producer Michael G. Wilson has allegedly hinted that Moneypenny will return but Q may/will not. Variety columnist Liz Smith wrote this in her column on Wednesday 10th September 2008. The piece is about this movie being filmed in New York using its Primola Restaurant as one of it's locations: "WHO WAS that blond stunner who froze forks mid-air at the posh Primola eatery in N.Y.? Oh yes indeed, it was Daniel Craig, 007 himself. The studly Daniel was accompanied by his producer Barbara Broccoli. (She is the daughter of 'Albert "Cubby' Broccoli', who co-produced all the James Bond films until his death in 1996. Barbara took over and now has a "license to film.") Daniel and Barbara talked about the next Bond epic, part of which will be filmed - for the very first time! - in New York Live and Let Die (1973) was partially filmed in New York. Primola itself will have a little cameo. Maybe Daniel just wanted to see if the restaurant could handle those shoulders of his."